


Graffiti

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty was REAL, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looked up at Sherlock again, it took her a moment to decipher the expression on his face and when she did, confusion, she smiled fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> Day eighteen of my august fic challenge, this one is sort of a companion piece to [Say What You Mean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/833375) and was originally going to be part of a bigger series that I forgot to write down and have since completely forgotten.

‘Have you seen them?’ she asked not looking up from the paperwork she was filling out, she knew he was listening even if she couldn’t see him.

‘Seen what?’ he replied after a short pause in which she thought maybe he’d ignore her. He’d been gone for two whole months after their last chat and she had worried but she needn’t have because he was back. She knew not to mention John again.

‘The graffiti,’ Molly lifted her head and snuck a quick glance at Sherlock huddled in his customary corner with his lab coat held tight, ‘Your fans, they’ve graffitied buildings all over London, things like “Moriarty is real” and “I believe in Sherlock”, it’s really quite amazing,’ the scratch of her pen seemed loud in the ensuing silence.

When she looked up at Sherlock again, it took her a moment to decipher the expression on his face and when she did, confusion, she smiled fondly.

‘You have some very loyal fans,’ she commented, trying to prompt some sort of response, maybe just understanding, ‘they _like_ you, they don’t believe what the papers and news said about you,’ she watched him closely.

‘That’s nice of them,’ he sounded bored, she’d never understand Sherlock Holmes, not even if she had a million lifetimes to try.


End file.
